Une Famille Idéale ?
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Le club de cyclisme d'Hakone était soudé, assez pour pouvoir se déclarer être une "famille", mais dans ce cas... Ou quand l'esprit de Manami divague. OS court.


Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà donc vous présenter un nouvel OS sur YP, comme quoi en ce moment, je suis juste raide dingue de cet anime, et la saison 3 n'aide certainement pas !

Soit, donc, toujours dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, cette fois sur le thème « Famille » ! Un petit POV Manami, ça ne fait de mal à personne ! *wink*.

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages fabuleux reviennent à Watanabe Wataru-sensei, ce génie *q* !_

* * *

 _Une Famille Idéale ? En quelque sorte !_

* * *

Alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, Manami jeta un regard un peu brumeux, accompagné de son sourire débile, sur les membres de son club de cyclisme. Pour une fois qu'il s'était ramené à temps pour l'entrainement et qu'il ne s'enfuyait pas pour faire un dernier tour avant de revenir au local désert, il ne se gênait pas d'observer ses coéquipiers.

N'importe qui penserait qu'avec son taux d'absentéisme et de retards, il finissait par ne pas réellement connaitre ses propres équipiers, mais c'était loin d'être le cas en réalité. Il les connaissait tous, le Capitaine Fukutomi-san, son assistant Arakita-san, l'As sprinter Shinkai-san et l'As grimpeur Toudou-san, sans oublier le second sprinter Izumida-san et le grimpeur Kuroda-san. Il savait même plus sur eux que n'importe qui du club. Après tout, ils avaient fait l'Iner-High ensemble, ils étaient tellement soudés qu'ils pourraient se faire appeler « famille », non ?

A cet instant une idée farfelue passa dans l'esprit du bleu. S'ils formaient une famille, alors…

Le poste du père revenait évidemment à leur capitaine tête de pierre blond : Fukutomi Juichi. Mais dès qu'on passait à la mère, ça devenait bien plus compliqué…

Certains verraient dans le caractère _soigné_ de Toudou-san une maman poule qui veille (ou du moins essaie) sur ses petits, notemment leur alimentation, mais son obsession des filles et son manque, va-t-on dire, d' _affinités_ avec Fukutomi-san l'éliminaient de la liste mentale que faisait le jeune grimpeur de première année, même s'il était vice-capitaine.

Dans le genre _support pychologique_ et _garde-manger sur pattes_ , Shinkai-san assurait aussi, et il était ami d'anfance avec le blond. Ça se tenait plus ou moins, si on faisait fi du taux de testostérone qui émanait de lui…

Pour la complicité avec _Papa_ , Arakita-san remportait la palme, sans conteste aucun (Sangaku avait même sa petite théorie sur le sujet, mais là n'était pas le sujet principal de son fil de pensée actuel), et son physique peu en relief était un argument pesant aussi, mais sa grande gueule et le fait qu'il _semblait se foutre royalement de ce qui peut arriver à ses coéquipiers_ cassait un peu le rêve. Cela dit, son côté tsundere et adorateur de chats finit par décider de bleu. Il y avait bien Izumida-san aussi mais… Non.

Les parents étaient donc Fukutomi-san et Arakita-san. Son sourire s'élargit à cette idée, voilà que son _ship_ se confirmait.

Toudou, à défaut d'être maman, serait l'oncle qui se vante toujours d'avoir des centaines de conquêtes et qui est toujours aussi beau malgré les années qui passent mais qui semblent avoir trop peur de s'en prendre au Roi des Montagnes, et Shinkai serait l'autre tonton gâteau à distribuer des sucreries à ses neuveux en leur frottant la tête et en leur donnant des conseils.

Izumida serait clairement le fils modèle, toujours à l'écoute de ses parents et de ses oncles, Kuroda-san son frère qui a un peu trop pris de sa mère, et Ashikiba serait l'enfant dont on se demandera l'identité des parents biologiques tellement il est trop grand et trop naïf.

S'étant mit à rire sans raison visible, il s'attira un regard d'Arakita-san, assis à côté de lui en train de se changer. Le brun leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire tout seul comme un con, Fushigi-chan* ? »

« Rien, rien d'important, _Maman._ »

« T'as dis quoi là ? »

Continuant de rire avec son air endormi habituel, il se leva et salua tout le monde avant de sortir, ignorant purement et simplement les cris de son senpai, déterminé à savoir ce qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe.

« Laisse tomber, Yasutomo. » Finit par lui lancer Shinkai, sortant une nouvelle Energy Bar après avoir fini de se changer.

Le jeune grimpeur ne se défit pas de son sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait, quittant le local du club, le sac sur l'épaule et le casque dans la main, prêt à enfourcher son Lock.

Oh, et lui, sa place dans cette merveilleuse famille ?

Voyons, il était évidemment l'ange qui veillait sur eux !

…

Et qui leur faisait de petites farces aussi, hahaha.

* * *

*Ou dans la version sub "Wonder boy", en gros " le garçon étrange".

Voilà ! Je sais que c'est court mais étonnement ce soir je n'étais principalement pas d'humeur à faire dans la longueur, j'espère que vous m'excuserez !

En vrai, je voyais trop Shinkai comme maman parfaite, maiiiiiis la testostérone casse le rêve xD du coup j'ai favorisé le couple (mon OTP) FukuAra ! Parce que la série l'a presque rendu canon quoi…

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
